Over Coffee
by RayWritesThings
Summary: Iris and Linda engage in a little office flirting, and maybe end up planning a date. Season 2 AU, Pre-Relationship


**Hello, readers. I've decided to start cross-posting some of my fics from AO3 and tumblr over to FFN, so if you recognize this story most likely you've read it on either of my accounts there (Ray_Writes and raywritesthings, respectively). If you haven't read it before, I hope you enjoy!**

**-RayWritesThings**

**Over Coffee**

Iris pushed Picture News' door open with her back, both hands occupied by the drinks she'd brought from the newly-restored Jitters. From her time as a barista, it was a maneuver she was accustomed to.

It was hard to believe she had only been working professionally as an investigative journalist for less than a year; CCPN already felt like a second home. Though that was likely due in large part to her roomie in this metaphor.

"Hey, girl!" Linda greeted just as Iris approached their desks. "Ooh, and you brought an extra."

"What, this?" Iris feigned innocence as she lifted the second coffee cup. "Yeah, I thought Larkin might want some. I'm kidding!" She added as Linda splayed a hand over her chest, face a mockup of exaggerated betrayal.

Her coworker giggled, nose wrinkling, as she passed it over. "You really didn't have to."

"Well, I wanted to," Iris insisted, taking her seat at last. "Anyway, I still get a discount from working there. They even let me make yours."

"Aw, Iris! You're so sweet."

She ducked her head, a pleased smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "I thought I'd try the new item on the menu—they named a drink for the Flash, did you hear?"

"Watch out, that's going to be your next puff piece if the Chief hears."

She hummed in emphatic agreement before finally turning to power up her computer, ready to get to some real work for the time being; Iris was happy enough to write about Barry's alter-ego helping to keep the city safe, but she couldn't help the slight resentment towards her gradually fading reputation of being a fangirl with a blog.

Linda was the brightest spot in her day. It felt nice, not having everything in her life revolve around Team Flash.

That wasn't to say Iris didn't love being involved in Barry and the others' efforts. She certainly appreciated finally being in the loop, at the least. She wondered if it was that lingering hurt that had her cherishing these moments at her own desk, or if being kept at arm's length all the previous year had simply caused her to develop a sense of independent pride in her own ability to push for the truth.

"So how does the Flash taste?" Linda asked her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively to boost. Iris nearly choked on her drink.

"Linda!"

"I couldn't help it—your face!" The other woman was practically crying through her laughter, her hair doing a little shimmy as she shook head head. A moment later Iris broke, unable to keep a straight face when Linda was smiling.

"Ha-ha. Maybe we should swap, you can find out for yourself." She should've realized Linda would be daring enough to take her up on the offer, as Iris found herself blinking at the cup her coworker held out. Quickly she fumbled to do likewise, only belatedly realizing that her lipstick had smudged on the lid.

But so had Linda's. It was a brighter pink than her own, and her stomach gave a strange flip-flop as she laid her mouth over where Linda's had been just moments ago and pressed the two shades together.

She wondered if, when she pulled away, it might look like she'd been kissed.

"Mm, this is too strong for me," Linda was saying, passing back Iris' cup. Iris tucked the thought away

"You like things a little sweeter?" She teased.

"Well I like you," Linda shot back readily, and Iris felt her cheeks heat up.

"West!" Larkin stopped between their two desks, though his attention was focused entirely on her. "You hear about this Flash latte Jitters is putting out?"

"Uh, yes."

"I need you to write up something about it. Pitch me an angle in a two hours."

"Yes, sir," she sighed, meeting Linda's eyes which were watching her sympathetically. As their boss walked away she noted wryly, "I think you might have jinxed me."

Linda winced. "I'll make it up to you. Lunch sound good?"

Iris found herself smiling again. "If you're buying, then consider me available."

"Alright!"

They shared another laugh, then Iris turned to her work. The faster she figured out her angle for Larkin, the faster her and Linda's lunch date would get here.

Her fingers were already flying across the keys at just the thought of it.


End file.
